Someday We Can Be Together
by SallSall
Summary: It's the ultimate ending of Max and Fang. She can't come to terms with being more than best friends again, but he definitely knows what he wants. Pity she's blinded to the real truth, when the only thing he wants is for them to be together.


****All rights and claims for Someday We Can Be Together as original work belong to SallSall. SallSall has occasionally used phrases or ideas from other authors. If Someday We Can Be Together incidentally resembles another piece of writing, all similarities are entirely coincidental. Certain names, ideas and characters belong to James Patterson. You may only reproduce, copy, use SallSall's work, writing, quotations or ideas with personal permission from SallSall. Copyrighted SallSall, 2011.****

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've done anything on FF. For those of you following The Nanny, I'm sorry it's taking so long! I've hit a rock bottom, but the thing is, I've written the chapter AFTER the one I can't write, so... Hopeless.<strong>

**AHHH! All Borders are closing down! This is HORRIBLE. Especially since the HUGE one in Chadstone is too. How sadenning. But...I've been up to a lot of reading lately and WHOO! Hush,Hush rox. The LAST Alex Rider ROCKED-ish. Loving all mortal instruments. City of Fallen Angels: JACE! NOOOOO! The Clockwork Angel: What's up with Will? Who knew Magnus was a bi?**

**Anyway, I'm talking too much for such a tiny, disappointing one-shot. :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. But I DO own the idea...**

* * *

><p>"I think you and Ally need to sort out your issues before you see other people." Max said firmly.<p>

Fang sighed and slowly shook some salt onto his chips. "But I know I don't like her anymore; isn't that the whole point of 'giving a break up some time'?"

Max rolled her eyes over her black coffee. "You and Ally are just going through a rough patch. You'll get back together, Fang, trust me. I've seen how you look at her." Max squeezed his bicep reassuringly from her seat across the table. "Mm… Working out, are we?" she remarked appreciatively.

But Fang was adamant. He shook his head, absently dipping a fry in tomato sauce. "No, you don't understand, Max. You weren't there. Believe me; I'm not going near that girl again."

Max raised a quizzical brow as she blew the steam from her drink. "What did you two argue about?" She demanded. "If it's such an important topic."

Fang eyed Max warily. "You." At Max's confused glance, he hastened to elaborate. "She couldn't handle the fact that my closest friend is a female. She thinks you're going to just entrance me suddenly and steal me away. She actually called you a scheming bitch. Remember that pact we made: No matter how great the date, if they don't accept the best mate, it's not going to work?"

Max laughed, indeed recalling that day. "We just couldn't find a word to rhyme, could we? But I know who you should be with Fang; it's Ally. I don't mind if I get castoff, you're my best friend and I'm putting you first. Be truly happy." She clasped Fang's hand, ignoring the warm shivery tingles running down her arms.

Fang let out an exasperated breath, fidgeting and suddenly finding his bowl of chips VERY interesting. "I know who I like, Max. I've known since she watched me with sad eyes from her dog crate in The School. I knew when I saw her kiss that wiener of a guy named Sam. And, despite my personal rule of being exclusive and with being in exclusive relationships, I kind of wanted to be her second boyfriend.

"I knew it when we split up the first time, she went her way and I went my way. Everything I did seemed to be a lesson from her. She stood up for her half-brother even though there was a chance he'd end up turning on her and murdering her.

"I definitely knew it when I left and every time I looked at Maya, I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on by a stampede of elephants. Writing that letter was the hardest thing I've done in my entire life. Right up there with getting my hair cut."

Max giggled and ran her hand gently through Fang's crop of dark hair, careful not to spill anything as she practically hugged the table. It spiked up in sometimes and refused to cooperate, but she liked it like that. Perhapd she found her best friend's hair TOO perfect and sexy? And perhaps she was showing a little too much public affection when he was supposed to be going through a taumatic break up and she was supposed to be suppporting him; not drooling over his hot, tight new Abercrombie Tshirt.

Fang continued, unphased by Max jumping all over their booth table. It couldn't have been doing much for their reputations as non hygenic, but nevertheless..."I love the way she stands up for herself. The way she's snarky yet strikingly gentle and kind and even though about all the guys at college who've seen her picture on my phone have made a comment about her lack of chest volume, her personality outshines her beauty; which is, too, magnificent. Okay, that sounded cheesy even to me."

Max laughed through her blurry eyes. This person was beginning to sound suspiciously familiar...Everyone in the cosy diner was quiet and watching Max and Fang. An old lady _ohed _and others were smiling as in _how sweet_.

Max swallowed. "Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?"

Fang smirked, "Depends on who you're thinking about, doesn't it B1?"

Fang knelt down on one knee and reached into his jacket pocket. There were a few collective gasps when he pulled the velvet box out. Tears were running freely down Max's cheeks now, but she was smiling ever so brightly, wiping them away and she gazed at Fang.

His eyes were burning with untamed feelings. "I've had this quite a while now, waiting for the right time. You're always trying to convince me to be happy; to go out and party with my other buddies and play around the field while the girls still fancy me, you never seemed to understand what I really wanted. Always have wanted, since I met you."

Max wasn't dim or slow minded, but this moment was too perfect to ruin with one of her stupid comments, so she played along. "What do you mean?" she pretended to wonder.

Some of the elder women were practically weeping. Even the pimply cashier guy was gazing at Max and Fang, ignoring the costumers- not that that seemed to be a major issue. Everyone seemed content just to sit back and make use of their front row seats to the real life soap-opera episode that was taking place right there.

A smatter of cheers and applause broke out from the spectators and Max blushed. Fang looked slightly annoyed and peeved; they were ruining the moment for him and Max elbowed him. "Let's go somewhere more private." She left some money and together, they walked hand in hand across the road and along the shoreline.

Bright twinkling lights shone from the boats docked further out at sea and created a very romantic atmosphere. The warm was still warm; not yet threatening to turn chilly and unpleasant. They walked out to the edge of the jetty before stopping. Fang knelt down once more, taking off his jacket and freeing his midnight coloured wings. They created an unearthly shadow behind him and Max swallowed; he looked like a murderous avenging angel. But that didn't bother her. The moon cast a silvery glow on everything, and Fang was surrounded in light.

"What I meant before, is," Fang slowly opened the velvet box and the gold ring with a simple diamond surrounded by tiny winking emeralds set it. They glistened as if Fang had polished the ring every minute since he'd received it.

Max couldn't help gasping. She'd never been into jewellery, but she knew the significance of this ring. It was Madeline Nicols' prized great grandmother in law's ring which had been passed down from generation to generation and symbolised, as well as engagement, that Fang's parents accepted his choice-To be with his female bird component.

"It means," Fang repeated. "That I love you, Maximum Ride. That I want you to be by my side for my future and in death." Fang leaned closer to whisper, "and I want you to be the bearer of my children; the starter of my family, our family." It made Max tremble, but not with cold.

Fang looked Max earnestly in the eye, with an unreadable emotion passing over his face. "Maximum Ride, will you marry me?"

Max froze. She'd known it was coming, but she froze nonetheless. Fang straightened up, his face tinged with uncertainness. Max looked into Fang's eyes, full of passion and sunk to his level so they were eye to eye.

"I…I…I can't." She said quietly. She was whispering her denial right in his face and she felt a wall of guilt and shame build inside her. She wrapped her hands around her knees and rocked back and forth.

Fang took in a slow, controlled yet contorted breath. "Max, you can't run away from the people you love forever."

Max shivered. It sounded so much like what her mum and sister had said earlier. She got a strange sense of déjà vu. Maybe she did need to learn how to let people in. But that would take time.

"Fang, I don't know _how_ we can be together. I feel like we've been through too much, too much stress. I _know_ what it's like to be apart from you; and I'm scared of feeling that again. I don't want to promise things that I can't control. Let's be totally honest with each other: I can't tell you truthfully that you will definitely be the only one, and you can't say you'll love me forever and a day, either. I-"

Fang gently took one of her hands in his. "Max, maybe I can't promise you the future, heck, I can't even promise I'll be alive next week, but I can give you now. In the end, that's all we really can hold on to. What we have."

Max's eyes brimmed with more unshed tears. She hiccupped. _Who knew I could be so emotional_. "Fang, tomorrow we'll leave this island; you'll go to your new life you've created for yourself and I'll go back to mum and Ella. How do I know you won't fall in love with some pretty older girl?" Max knew she sounded like a whiny, clingy girlfriend, but it was a really serious question. _No one can control the heart; it has a mind of its own. _

Fang breathed out, obviously frustrated. He'd probably had a perfect speech planned out, and Max was supposed to be super willing and happy marry him, but she was wrecking everything for him. "Max, I thought we went over this. We can make it work. Didn't someone say 'If you want something badly, you've got to do it yourself?' I want you, Max."

Max sniffled and smiled, her wings aching from being folded up so long. She shrugged off her light shawl and extended them so they lightly touched Fang's dark ones. The colours contrasted harshly in the moonlight and it kind of reminded her of Yin and Yan.

"I love you, Fang. Don't_ ever_ leave me again."

The threat that came with that sentence was unavoidable. Fang quirked an eyebrow, "Or else what?"

Max scowled. "Or else I'll have to-" Fang, not patient enough to hear the answer to his own question, leaned forward to press his lips to hers. She froze, as she always did, but slowly relaxed and wound her arms around his neck. Their wings touched and overlapped each other, circling the two in a cocoon of feathery warmth.

Fang withdrew from her embrace and smirked. "That, huh? I just may _have_ to leave you in that case- regularly even. I don't think I can stay away from those killer lips."

Max rolled her eyes and assed the situation.

Max had missed Fang as a whole- but nothing could compare to his lips. Dylan was fine, and she felt bad for him, but how could she help if the scientist who created him hadn't counted on a) him developing an actual personality of his own b) her heart and mind changing, so Dylan and her were technically no longer each other's halves and c) Fang continuing to stay in the picture.

Absently, she thought of an old quote she once heard: _The heart is born halved. We live all our lives with half a heart; half a soul, being and half a life. We just have to wait for the person who was born with the other part._

"What are you thinking about?" Fang murmured as he pulled back. He had a wistful look on his face as he gazed gently at her."

Max tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I was just thinking marrying you might not be the worst thing that happened to me. But, you know, there's that whole I'm still pretty young thing- and no, we're not enloping in Vegas."

"Oh, yeah? We're legal, Max. We both turned twenty some few days ago." he peppered a trail of light kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Mm..." Max mumbled, too blissed out to form a coherent though. Fang seemed to understand this, and stopped what he was doing to nibble teasingly at her ear.

Max drew in a deep breath. "If I could wake up every morning with one of those kisses, I think I just might be able to stand a life away from my dangerous, abnormal life."

"Become a hard core thrill seeker, have you, Max?" Fang teased, now drawing light patterns on her shoulder. Max nodded, fumbling for the right words. His speech had evidently been set out and his rehearsed words had certain eloquence to them. Anything she said now would totally sound immature and stupid.

Max pulled Fang in for a tight hug. He wasn't the huggy-huggy type of person, but his arms were immediately around her anyway. "Does this mean you'll think about my big question?" he said into her hair.

"No," she responded simply.

Fang looked hurt. "Don't you want to marry me if you love me so much?" His voice was bitter. Max bit her lip, forming the words of an apology. He probably saw the look in her eyes, because he angrily stood up, throwing Max off him and walked back to the mainland. Max called after him and he stopped, hearing the words he'd wanted to hear since_ forever_.

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Disappointed? Well, deal with it. There aint no more where that came from. I HAVE to finish my other story. But..I though it was nice. The spelling was pretty suh-weet too.<strong>

**A few reviews would be AWESOME, but I wrote this for enjoyment only. Virtual cookies for anyone who gives me tips for anything; The Nanny, this, anything. Just click the little button thingy underneath and write something! Remember our code language? Ya, use that even. :p**

**Terminated.**

**~SallSall**


End file.
